


Tell Me, When Can I See You Again?

by soniana252



Category: Shaun the Sheep (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Babysitting, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Humor, I made a fic of the first movie and now I'm doing one of the sequel bc I gotta do everything here, Reunions, but also bastard kids, includes an illustration, someone save the poor dog, sort of sequel to Farmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniana252/pseuds/soniana252
Summary: Bitzer could freak out then, considered to, but he, the sheepdog of Mossy Bottom farm, was an expert in dealing with absolute chaos every day. This-this was nothing! A cunning lamb and an alien with tons of powers were no rivals for him.He was horribly wrong.(Or where Bitzer babysits two forces of chaos and Shaun gets to see an old friend later on)
Relationships: Bitzer & Lu-la & Timmy, Bitzer & Shaun (Shaun the Sheep), Shaun & Lu-la
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tell Me, When Can I See You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> (I ended using a song for the title bc I just didn't know what to put there. 'When can I see you again?' is a very Shaun and Lu-la song for me so even if I'm not entirely convinced by the title, I'm still glad I could use that song for them in some way)
> 
> Okay, okay, listen, If Shaun and Lu-la don't see each other ever again I'll personally go to aardman studios AND I WILL CRY TILL THEY CHANGE THAT DON'T,,TEST ME
> 
> Aaa I PROMISED myself I was gonna write this after I could finally watch the movie(FARMAGEDDON IS GOOD GO WATCH IT ON NETFLIX LU-LA IS BABY AND HER FRIENDSHIP WITH SHAUN IS CUTE).  
> I've had this idea waay before it got released actually but couldn't work on it since well, I DON'T LIVE IN EUROPE SO EVERYTHING ARRIVES LAST HERE, but now I saw it and this is here and honestly it's the fastest I've got a fic this long done, I'm proud of myself for that tbh
> 
> I wanna say thanks to [@Dizzpacito](https://Dizzpacito.tumblr.com) for  
> [ this v cute fanart](https://dizzpacito.tumblr.com/post/187646825438/since-you-live-in-the-uk-youll-get-to-see#notes) which basically inspired this whole thing lmao(love ur art!!) aand to [@Reptile-ruler](https://reptile-ruler.tumblr.com) bc she gave this theory on discord about why sometimes Bitzer acts more or less strict in some eps and I just liked the idea so much that I ended including some of that here without noticing cdeffrv(hope that's okay, it helped me a lot with this part I didn't know how do write so thank you!)

The last time Bitzer was left in charge of such important( _and easy,_ he used to say) task, it was also a Friday, with the evening sun slowly waving goodbye along with the sheep leaving for a fun night.

And just like last time, Bitzer was the one who stayed behind in the farm. He had a duty, which was being a responsible dog and get his job done, _which_ would be so much easier if the lamb who was currently hiding behind a hay bale square just tried to not complicate things for the babysitter for once.

Timmy took that from the flock, that was for sure.

Bitzer gave a last sip to his cup of tea as he lifted his checklist. Three doodles were there: a plate of food, a bathtub and a bed. Only the first one was ticked off, which Bitzer considered a big achievement because yes, the high chair was a mess now, but at least he managed to get Timmy to eat this time. He only needed to give the lamb a bath and then get him to sleep. Piece of cake, Bitzer could do that!

He _would_ do that, because Timmy's mom gave him a second chance tonight and the sheepdog was more than willing to clear the disaster of last time from his history.

Putting the checklist aside, Bitzer looked at the lamb narrowing his eyes at him from his hiding spot and then at all the finished cups over the table before giving himself an encouraging nod. He drank enough tea to keep himself awake for a few hours more; this time he wouldn't let himself be tricked into tiredness. It was a lamb, he was a sheepdog, how complicated could babysitting be now that he knew its tricks?

Barely two steps towards the hay could be given before a plastic arrow made him yelp and duck to dodge it. The unharming but still annoying object hit the bookshelf instead, making one of the things there fall off.

Bitzer gasped offended, Timmy giggled before hiding again, and the sheepdog could only sigh at that— Why if it was not cowboys it had to be archery what Timmy made him have to deal with?

The object taken away from his place by gravity was a red folder, Bitzer realized while picking it up, the one full of all the drawings Timmy had made as a gift to the flock in various occasions. One of them had wandered off it's home, and the sheepdog couldn't help but take in on his paws at noticing a familiar silhouette there. The silhouette of a curious, cheerful creature unlike any whom they had ever seen there before.

It was a drawing of Lu-la, the little alien who's big adventure to return her home they had with time ago, and she was holding one of Shaun's hooves in the way a child would draw it.

They...hadn't seen her in a while now, not since that crazy, crazy and ironically-normal-on-that-farm day. Bitzer didn't know how things were for aliens, but he was sure landing in an unknown place, having her only way to see her parents again completely destroyed by a button and being chased down by a crazy woman with a giant robot in a theme park tower at such a young age was not what they considered normal. Poor kid went through a lot that day, she was lucky Shaun somehow always managed to fix his own messes.

But well, with so many of those happening at least once a week, the last part was easy to forget sometimes. Bitzer still had firm the thought of being better to not make a mess to fix in the first place, and would really like for Shaun to understand that, but he just couldn't keep the flock or its leader away from fun for too long(even when it came hand in hand with danger).

Believe him, he had tried. Countless times having being considered a party pooper just because Bitzer wanted to keep them safe, _to not get in trouble himself_. And oh, the amount of times his methods failed, how more than once he had been dragged into the chaos and tempted to disobey by all the fun he was losing. It were always the scolds of the farmer when something went wrong that reminded Bitzer of why he had to stop being so soft with them.

The flock did feel bad for what happened sometimes. They would help clean the remaining mess and maybe be calm for some days, but that wouldn't be enough to stop Bitzer from returning to the first stage of the cycle and being more strict than ever when chaos tried to appear in the farm again.

It was a coincidence that Lu-la's arrival was in one of the most intense cases of that. He had been again with his philosophy, preventing the disaster from happening in the first place by prohibiting anything that could end wrong. Bitzer may have, possibly, _maybe_ , taken it to the extreme back then( _'frisbee suddenly equaling broken window was too much',_ the flock had said), but it was difficult to not fight back when the sheep only tried to do more and more dangerous stuff with each 'don't do' sign placed there.

It was curious how the little alien girl was the one who helped soften that conflict in a way. Ignoring how much chaos her powers or the mere fact of being an alien brought there, she indirectly helped to remind him that both Shaun( _I-don't-know-what-responsibilities-are-neither-care-about-them Shaun_ ) and the flock could be responsible as well.

He didn't know the details, but the far Bitzer saw they went to protect her, how Shaun did his best to fix his own mistake, and the little things he was told by him(that he liked Lu-la but _boy,_ was it stressful to deal with someone who didn't listen) while the sheepdog drank his morning tea with an unamused expression because _'Oh, doesn't that sound familiar?'_ , reminded Bitzer that sometimes he took his sheep friends for granted.

And himself too, because when Shaun and Lu-la were in danger he just couldn't care about rules more than he did for them. Bitzer was, before a strict sheepdog who kept the peace there, a part of the family, and both sides knew they could always trust one another at the end of the day.

A high-pitched bleat surprised Bitzer, who turned his head to find Timmy no longer hiding behind the hay, but with his head tilted right next to the sheepdog kneeling on the floor. Bitzer looked back at the drawing, remembering their goodbyes to Lu-la, how Shaun had looked so sad during and after them, and how Timmy had given the drawing to his hero in hopes of cheering him up. Though a hint of a sad feeling came since he missed Lu-la as well, Bitzer couldn't help but smile softly and shake his head before putting the drawing and the folder back on their place.

Lifting Timmy on his arms, he chuckled along the lamb when he thought it was play time. Just like the chance he gave the flock in exchange of allowing them to go out, Bitzer also had one to prove himself as responsible tonight as well, a chance who didn't need superpowers to be a challenge on it's own. But if the flock were(he hoped) going to make their best effort to reach his expectations, Bitzer was also going to make his best effort tonight.

Remark _was,_ because the sudden bright light entering by the window that made him yelp and hug Timmy sure postponed that.

With one paw lifted Bitzer protected his eyes, trying in vain to see something in the middle of that blinding light that was bathing the barn. Timmy released an interested _'oooh'_ , and when the sheepdog felt the lamb trying to escape his grip to get closer did Bitzer react like a dog like him should do. He received pouts and protests when he got close to the door, but the sheepdog still nervously gestured the child to stay inside— Bitzer, didn't know what was outside, but if it was dangerous he was ready to fight if he had too protect anyone.

Now if it casually was something that ate sheepdogs for breakfast then maybe it would be better if he stayed ins-

Bitzer ignored his trembling legs and bitten lip at that thought to force himself to open the door, both because he wasn't a coward and because he could feel Timmy's unamused look on his back. He was a brave sheepdog, a good sheepdog, a totally-not-scared-of-sheepdog-eating-creatures sheepdog...

The light looked even more blinding for a moment when he stepped outside. As Bitzer moved his paws aside to try to see better, a metallic noise softly landing on the ground could be heard. Something gray of an enormous size was barely visible between the blue light.

Some kind of door opened then in the giant object, shining white in between the dust floating around. Bitzer dropped his arms as he stared with big eyes and mouth agape how two tall, long shadowed figures approaching made themselves noticeable in the light. He gulped, lifted his paws to be near his chest as it to protect himself.

Then one of them sneezed.

And suddenly the light dimmed enough to reveal two familiar blue creatures with colorful ears, one holding up a napkin and the other taking it with a sheepish chuckle. If the familiar sight wasn't relieving for Bitzer's heart enough, the much smaller blue creature peeking from behind her dad(or Ub-do, as she called him) greeting and waving an energetic pink and purple tentacle had to do the trick.

Bitzer felt the whole tension on his body go away in one relieved sigh— _Just alien_ s, _phew._

'Lu-la and her parents' aliens to be precise.

Before the sheepdog could even begin to wonder any whats and hows, Lu-la left the revealed spaceship at an unexpected speed to give him a bone crushing hug. No really, Bitzer was sure he just heard his back crack.

Pain and all, he still smiled and laughed though because this sure was an unexpected visit! What was she doing there? How has she been?? He couldn't say all that in a way she'd understand but he was sure his body language and happy barks said enough.

Lu-la gave small excited jumps on her place, babbling something in her language. This, that, _'Me-ma!',_ _'Ub-do!'_ and _'zoom zoom'_ (did that mean spaceship?) were the only words Bitzer could catch as she pointed at said things respectively. Something about the moon was said too, Bitzer guessed when she enthusiastically pointed at said point in the dark sky.

Glancing at Lu-la parents(who were now standing behind their daughter), he saw them waving and then showing off a picnic basket. The sight of them leaning against each other, and the question Me-ma made as she placed a tentacle around her daughter's shoulder quickly made Bitzer get the message.

Which was... that they were having a romantic picnic at the moon and decided to leave her daughter in the care of her friends from Earth in the meantime. Okay, yeah, sounded like a normal date, a normal task for him to follow, _he could do that._

Out of habit Bitzer made his salute and barked to say he'll take care of everything. Lu-la stood at his side, her body following her tilted head directed at the dog, and then imitated both the posture and sound. He arched a brow at the kid at having forgotten her perfect mimicking.

After a short chuckle for her daughter's action and a smile for getting a confirmation, the alien couple looked into the picnic basket for two objects. Ub-do took out something that looked like a tablet to start doing something in the screen, while Me-ma retrieved a small metallic purple box with planet stickers that she got closer to show to him. Bitzer recognized it as a lunchbox, Lu-la's dinner he supposed.

As he took it, Ub-do went to show him an image of the sunrise stages in the tablet. Speaking on his language, he pointed at the penultimate position of the sun, then at Lu-la and the spaceship. The short moment of Bitzer frowning confused was followed by widened eyes at the realization that that was when they were going to pick her up. He nodded at her parents with closed eyes, his tail wagging at how responsible he must be looking at that moment, their daughter was in good han- er _paws._

After giving their daughter her plush, a forehead kiss and a pat on her head to say goodbye, Lu-la's parent were back on their spaceship flying away. While waving goodbye along with the little alien Bitzer casually glanced towards the farmer's house, stopping on his tracks at realizing what a show that was and getting worried that his master had fainted at having flashback of the accidental abduction. By simply lifting his ear and hearing a distant snore Bitzer could sigh relaxed. He had to thank everyone for being heavy sleepers this time.

He turned back at Lu-la, being ripped of his unique moment of calmness at seeing she was not there anymore, but going at happy steps towards the barn. A yelp was bitten back as Bitzer instinctively ran behind her at smelling the danger of leaving her alone for even one second.

Bitzer's paw landed on the barn's door ring right before Lu-la could touch it. Her confused blinks were met by his nervous expression turned to a chuckling bark and lifted paws telling her that there was no need to run like that. It was late and so they should be more calm. Lu-la hugged her plush tight with a nod and grinned at the door, waiting for it to be opened.

Bitzer's reception to landing a paw on the so-called calm place was another plastic arrow flying his way. With a yelp and having to duck again the sheepdog barely managed to dodge it. If for a second he worried about it landing on Lu-la, he didn't have to anymore when he saw the object floating right in front of her face. Bitzer blinked at the lifted glowing ears as he straightened, the owner of them arching a brow at as if she never saw a toy like that before(which Bitzer realized she probably didn't...because she was an alien...yeah, forget the last part).

His paw went from grabbing the object to place both paws on his hips, a glare way too soft compared to one he would give at any other member of the flock being directed towards the aggressor. This expression barely lasted a second when Bitzer saw the amount of hay accomodated imitating a fort, which were only 4 or 5 squares but still, pretty impressive for such a small lamb to prepare it all in such short time.

Said lamb peeked from behind the hay building again, his plastic bow and arrow ready to attack, but being put down at seeing it was Bitzer and not an intruder. The toys were completely discarded at seeing the blue visitor at his side.

Timmy jumped out of the fort, stopping for a second to make a salute to his teddy bear dressed in a green cape before continuing to run towards Lu-la. Bitzer observed with a smile how both greeted each other, with Lu-la imitating the lamb's bleat and his giggle serving as their _'I like you, let's be friends'_ pact.

After that greeting, Lu-la stepped further into the barn to look everywhere, tilting her in every direction as if trying to find something hidden. Bitzer couldn't get the reason of the sad, confused expression she had while walking back to him at apparently not achieving that goal.

Then Lu-la imitated a bleat, which Bitzer recognised as Shaun, followed by something in her language that sounded like a sad question. It took just a second for Bitzer to widen his eyes at understanding she was asking where everyone- _where Shaun was_. His gaze wandered to the ceiling as a long _'eer-'_ left his mouth.

The sheepdog could already picture it in his head: electronic music, colorful lights in a dark room full of sheep and other animals from the city, Slip dancing happily being followed by a conga lead by Shaun...

A coinciding noise-maker sounding close to his left ear brought Bitzer back to reality. He nearly grimaced, but managed to hide it with a nervous chuckle as he gestured to a giggling Timmya _'please don't do that'_ before putting object aside next to the invitation over a square of hay.

Yeah, that was why he was taking care of Timmy tonight, the sheep were at a party. Slip's party in Mossingham precisely, which wasn't that close to the farm and took place at a pretty late hour. Not that Bitzer was worried for them, it wasn't their first party outside the farm, but...they were kind of grounded after the underwear fiasco of a few days ago.

Bitzer looked at his watch, and before Lu-la could even _think_ about making a disappointed face, he went to dig both paws into the flock's chest a few steps away. After 3 or 4 incorrect objects being thrown away did he get up with the one he was looking for on his paw. The little apple-shaped timer had its years, but it still worked good as new; that was proved once the sheepdog turned the upper part 180° (he'll have to add the other half hour later on). He placed it in the nightstand and waved a paw at it to show it to Lu-la. Once the timer reached its end, the flock should be there.

_They better be_ , because they said they'll be and Bitzer just promised Lu-la something he wasn't sure would really happen. The flock had complained that returning at that hour was too early, Bitzer that he at least was letting them go after what happened. Back and forth the negotiations came and went until they agreed to one condition: if the flock returned on time from the party, Bitzer would take that as a reminder that they really were responsible when they wanted to be and so quit the half-ground(but they'll still have to keep themselves away from the farmer's underwear for a long long time).

Lu-la stared at the timer tickling for a moment before nodding, a bit disappointed but still hopeful. Timmy bleating and waving his teddy bear in front of her plush, as if presenting them, quickly made her forget about any waiting and she returned the gesture, using a silly tone to act like her plush was talking.

While they went to play, the sheepdog observed with an smile and his lower back leaning on the nightstand how quickly those two became friends. It was cute to see, but Bitzer couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something...something related to Lu-la? No, Timmy...?

After a few minutes the checklist with two things still to complete suddenly came back to his mind, and the sheepdog just _had_ to panic when looking at his watch confirmed the worst: he had little more than one hour!

To add to his high blood pressure, Lu-la had been using her powers to build an even bigger fort of hay while Bitzer was distracted, and was currently lifting a giggling Timmy in the air with her powers trying to put him at the top.

Bitzer yelped for the third, fourth, heck maybe fifth time that day, and _boy,_ if he didn't die of a heart attack when Lu-la nearly dropped Timmy in a moment of deconcentration it just had to be a compensation for all the things he had to deal with already.

It was at that moment, with Lu-la tilting her head confused as to why the yellow creature in front of her looked so distressed, and Timmy pouting at not being at the top of the castle like he wanted to that Bitzer realized: he didn't have one anymore, but _two_ small chaos creators to take care of tonight. Alone and with all the fault falling on him if they ended hurt for doing something dangerous.

Bitzer could freak out then, considered to, but _he_ , the sheepdog of Mossy Bottom farm, was an _expert_ in dealing with absolute chaos every day. This-this was nothing! A cunning lamb and an alien with tons of powers were no rivals for him!

But to have help to deal with that, Bitzer had to do what he best knew,— With a determined look, the sheepdog got close to the blackboard and cleared his throat as he pointed at the surface with a piece of chalk— _and that was to make rules._

Bitzer barked, a calm but still authoritative tone starting his speech. He pointed at Lu-la, who tentatively got close to the blackboard, and then turned around to quickly do a doodle of her lifting her ears. He held the chalk right in the point where he was going to start the line crossing it over— Was he going to fall into that old habit? It was a bit addictive to prohibit things, and he really didn't want to look like the boring guy with the kids. He was a cool guy! Responsible didn't mean boring!

His internal monologue got cut short by an _'oh!'_ coming from his side along with a giggle and the chalk being taken out of his paw. Bitzer could only blink at the alien doodling in the blackboard and then grinning at him to show her art.

Bitzer didn't know if to feel flattered over her having drawn him, or bad over his doodle not looking any better than one of a child.

Then Timmy took the chalk to add himself in the picture too, and at seeing they completely misunderstood it all Bitzer couldn't help but stare off unamused into space.

It was weird to think, but sometimes, _sometimes_ he wondered if he was the butt of a joke someone else out there was laughing at.

\--

As Bitzer should've expected, the bathing Timmy part had ended being, if not more, just as difficult as last time.

This time he had, though with struggles to calculate the correct amount of toys to put in the tub, successfully managed to get him there. All the fighting and whining was all gone once Timmy touched the warm water, and now the lamb was humming a happy tune there while playing with the toys. Bitzer didn't even want to imagine how it was going to be to trying getting him out.

While he waited for Timmy to finish, checking once in a while that the lamb was actually taking a bath and not just sitting there, Bitzer took care of other tasks. He prepared the bed, the bedtime story, made sure that Lu-la wasn't bored...not that he had problems with the last one. She had been more than entertained actually, the 'trying to get Timmy in the bathtub' basically serving as a show for her while she laughed and had dinner from her lunch box like if it was popcorn.

Bitzer sighed after finishing preparing the last thing, his body even filled with tea still asking for him to lie down and sleep. _Oh, how he would love to do that_ , but a simple look at his watch just reminded him of how little time he had to do everything. The sheepdog glanced at Lu-la, holding back the urge to gag at seeing her put some weird alien worms in her mouth like it was yummy. He wrinkled his nose instead.

After making sure she wasn't looking, he added to the timer the lacking half hour he previously mentioned before grabbing a towel to dry Timmy. Luckily this time, the show Lu-la was about to witness would be a more calm sequel that won't be as stressing for the protagonist(him) as the first one.

Lu-la set the lunchbox aside next to her plush with a satisfied sigh, followed by a small burp which she quickly covered with a tentacle and a short laugh. Timmy giggled from the tub, peeking his head out from it and quickly going back to hiding at seeing Bitzer getting close with the towel. The lamb was lucky that Bitzer, gasping at the mess he just noticed, decided to attend to another problem instead.

Children were not clean when they ate, so it was no surprise to see Lu-la had all her mouth covered in bright pink leftovers. Bitzer instinct to clean quickly made him leave the towel aside to use the napkin in the lunchbox to clean that off. Besides of her squeezing her eyes shut and wrinkling her nose, none other complaints were made and the stains were gone in no time.

Bitzer could've returned to the original task then, but the sight of the lunch box lying there not completely empty, but with green vegetables that looked like...broccoli? made him stop and arch a brow instead.

Lu-la was getting closer to the tub, curious about the toys Timmy seemed to have so much fun with there, when an _'ah, ah, ah'_ said in a tone way too familiar made her drop her smile and turn around. Mr. Blue hat was showing her her lunchbox, pointing at the broccoli that was left there. Lu-la shook her head and stuck her tongue out in disgust— Broccoli was gross! Food was supposed to be yummy and that wasnn't so why did she have to eat it?

Bitzer sighed, already expecting the answer. He knew broccoli wasn't the best, he hated it as a puppy too, but Lu-la parents probably expected her to eat it and he couldn't disappoint them. He pincked one vegetable with the plastic fork and directed it towards her while giving a smile. Could she try?

Lu-la retracted from it as if it was going to burn her if it touched her. Bitzer smile dropped a bit but he still tried shaking it in front of her. Just a few? It wasn't that bad!— Lu-la shook her head while humming to say no.

Even if he wanted Bitzer couldn't have tried more. From a second to another the fork with the broccoli were floating in a purple light out of his reach and aw no, no, _she was pouting. He didn't want her to cry!_

Shaking his paws, Bitzer nervously tried to let her know he retracted, but she still looked at him with mistrust. He glanced at his watch. Both the progress of taking the lamb out of the tub and putting him to bed would already take too much time, and he definitely couldn't add a _'please eat your vegetables'_ to the schedule right now.

Bitzer looked at Lu-la, who was slowly lowering her ears at seeing no broccoli threat, and then at Timmy peeking his eyes out of the tub. A paw went to his chin as his eyes narrowed calculating an idea. As much as it hurt his pride, sacrifices had to be made, he just hoped Lu-la parents understood later.

Barking to Lu-la, he pointed at her now lowered ears and then at the lamb in the tub. He then closed the lunchbox to switch it with the towel. He extended it to show it to her —No broccoli if she helped out, deal?

From his spot Timmy shook his head at a Lu-la, who with her lips pursed was contemplating what to do. Seeing her glance at the lunchbox and then smile sheepishly back at him was enough to know he was being betrayed.

The loud cry of the toddler opposing in vain to be lifted in the air resounded as Bitzer quickly went to grab him and wrap the towel around him. Even when back on the floor, the continuing sound and fights against the attempts to dry Timmy made it impossible for both the alien and the dog to not grimace.

At not knowing what to do now, Lu-la looked around the barn. She saw some drawings on the wall, a shelf with books, and a pacifier that she curiously lifted with a tentacle. She used to wear one of those before her Ub-do told her she was too big for one long ago, it wasn't her favorite toy anymore but...

The alien looked at her wooly friend, still crying and giving struggles to Mr. Blue hat, and she tilted her head— Well, it always calmed her, and if her Me-ma and Ub-do liked to give it to her so much when she cried it meant it would work now right?— Without giving the idea a second thought, Lu-la went and put the pacifier right in the lamb's mouth.

Bitzer blinked at the sudden silence, first looking at the pacifier that Timmy was sucking on and then at Lu-la, who gave him a proud grin at her accomplishment. He sighed relieved when the lamb's frown went away as he accommodated inside the burrito-towel cosily. Timmy didn't use that thing that much nowadays, and his mom preferred it to be that way considering he was becoming too big for it now; but if it meant Bitzer could do his job relaxed, the sheepdog was okay with cheating a bit for now.

After getting up, a happy 'ruff' and a pat to her back was Bitzer's indication to Lu-la that she did a good job. Both chuckled, but had to turn their heads when a happy bleat and a lamb holding up a book called their attention. Lu-la's eyes brightened just like Timmy's at seeing it was a storybook, with planets and stars and...she didn't know what that floating white creature was but still, _bedtime story!_

Bitzer looked at the two children jumping on their places and then standing in front of him with pleading eyes showing the book. He was unable to hold back a tender chuckle at being looked up like that. He lifted his paws—Okay, it was story time _but_ —he barked while pointing at one of the beds— sleep followed right after.

Both children nodded enthusiastically before running to lie down on their stomachs on the bed. Bitzer followed them, placing himself in the same position between them. He cleared his throat, opening his mouth ready to give a dramatic narration worth of a movie, when the light of the only lightbulb flickered before drowning the room in the dark. The following sounds of disappointment couldn't last long when a new source of light quickly appeared.

Bitzer blinked at Lu-la, who was smiling awaiting at the book as if her body glowing in blue was the most normal thing in the world(her world at least). An impressed _'ooh'_ and a giggle came from Timmy, while the sheepdog could only chuckle and shrug before returning to the book— The kid was full of surprises.

As expected, Bitzer narration was _flawless_ , imitating dramatically the different expressions of the astronaut as the story went on with ease. Lu-la didn't understand him probably, but she seemed entertained enough with the illustrations and his tone of voice served as a guide of if what was happening was good or bad. Gasps or chuckles coming from both children indicated they were invested in the small show he was pulling off.

A third of the book in he was already yawning, his body asking to have some sleep soon too. Maybe another cup of tea would be good after this, he still had to make sure Lu-la wouldn't get bored while they waited for the flock after all.

Both children looked at each other when their babysitter yawned again. Whatever exchange they had in that second Bitzer didn't see, but a moment later the radio was turned on by a pair of lifted ears. Arching a brow at the lullaby playing and the sudden giggles coming from both children, Bitzer turned his head to see Timmy grinning innocently while tucking himself under the covers— Oh, so no refusal to sleep this time? Luck was on his side tonight then.

Bitzer continued the narration more tiredly this time, unable to hold back another yawn as the music made him feel more and more relaxed.

What happened next Bitzer didn't know, but the sound of snickering and what he thought was a marker popping open was all he could recall before everything went black.

\--

Timmy accomodated even further on his chair, taking another sip of his baby cup as he observed with interest the scene playing on the screen. Contrary to them, his teddy bear couldn't stay awake for too long and was now fast asleep on the floor next to Lu-la's plush. Her alien friend on the other hand, was perfectly awake, invested in the movie he chose(he just knew it was perfect for her!) with her mouth full of popcorn and sitting on the floor with her back against a hay bale square. A laugh escaped them when the alien in the movie started breaking mayhem.

'E.T', as the cover said, was a fun movie, but something about it reminded Lu-la a lot about her taller wooly friend and she couldn't help but sigh. She wished the moment when he'll come back arrived sooner.

The sound of the timer reaching its end sounded loudly in Bitzer's sensitive ears, making him wake up startled, with a yelp and tangled in mess of sheets that he struggled to free himself from as he tried to get up. After managing to do so, he sat there, looking around the room in a slow process of landing back in reality.

With his mind still a bit lost, the sheepdog was about to pass a paw along his face to wake himself up, but a strange...quasi-liquid feeling there made him decide against it. He tiredly looked down at his paw to find it was covered in whipped cream, and oh, who could have been but the kids who were watching television at the other side of the room? He frowned— Haha, Hilarious. Seriously what was he there? _Some kind of clown?_

After quickly cleaning his paw with a handkerchief that was near, Bitzer got up to confront the pranksters. A squeaky sound followed him as he walked, making him stop for a moment to look around, but nothing seemed to have done it. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before going back to the children watching him with innocent smiles. To that Bitzer placed his paws on his hips— What? Did he have something on his face?

They laughed, for some reason, but quickly tried to hide it up by covering their mouths. It didn't work, and Bitzer was _so_ close to growling at them, but he just couldn't get himself to do it because they were kids, they did these things. Their parents will definitely hear about this though and _then_ , then they'll see.

Lu-la's laugh died out after a moment. Getting up, she walked towards where the timer was and then looked at the door. Bitzer's glare softened in a second at the questions that mere sad look was making at him.

Okay, maybe they got distracted and were going to arrive a few minutes late, seemed like something the flock would do. But what if they weren't? What if they just didn't care and decided to arrive hours late and leave Lu-la disappointed and Bitzer looking like a liar? Or what if they actually wanted to leave the party on time but something happened on the way and now they were in danger? Ugh, he knew he shouldn't have let them go! What has he think-?!

His ears perked at bleating coming from outside.

\--

It was late, they were tired after so much dancing, and no talk about the marathon they ran to reach the last bus back home. It was a wonder how the flock still had energies to laugh and blow noise-makers as if the music had followed them to the farm.

Timmy's mom was quick to shush them once outside the barn, not in vain she hoped(Save Bitzer if she found her baby watching television at such hours while the babysitter slept again). Shaun imitated the gesture, They were in a delicate moment now, they arrived a few minutes late and who knew how Bitzer would react to that after the accident of the other day. If they wanted to stop being grounded, they needed to do sacrifices and, for once, behave.

One of the barn's door opened behind him, making Shaun turn around and find himself face to face with something that, in a matter of seconds, managed to throw any behavings plan out the window. He snorted then laughed, loudly, being followed by the flock at the sight of how their sheepdog currently looked. Bitzer's frown turned into pure confusion at what had them all so entertained.

The sheepdog tried to scratch his head, and it was when he felt curly artificial hair instead of his short fur that he discovered what all the laughs had been about. Without thinking twice he quickly removed what he saw was a rainbow afro from his head, the clown shoes he just realized where the ones making that squeaky noise, and the red nose he effectively guessed he had on; heck, the kids probably went full package and he had dumb glasses and a mustache drawn on his face right now!

The growl that scaped his throat when he looked back at the children laughing couldn't be stopped this time, but just because deep down he knew it was just an innocent game for them, he kept it soft. At least Timmy's mom was kind enough to try hidding her laugh while he cleaned his face with the wet wipe she handled to him.

Shaun wiped away a tear from his eye as his laughter died down— Poor Bitzer had it hard with Timmy tonight. He felt bad but he also had to high five the lamb later for such good prank. Or maybe he'll have to do it now, considering how Bitzer's gaze softened while looking down at his side. Oh boy, when Timmy's mom sees his son is still awake-

The sheepdog looked at Shaun, not angry how the leader of the flock expected but with a knowing, calm smile forming up. He moved aside to reveal it was not Timmy who he had been looking at, but a happy, giggling blue-bouncing creature that the young sheep could barely react to before it ran towards him.

Shaun dig his hooves on the dirt to try to keep steady, observing with wide eyes the little alien that though just having tackled him to hug him, was now not being brute at all with the action. No, Lu-la, _actually-there Lu-la_ , was hugging him in the way one hugs someone they hadn't seen in a long time, with the grip of her tentacles wrapped around him tight and her face resting on his wool. Reality took a little to settle it, but when it did, he laughed and hugged her back just as tightly.

When the hug was over was when Shaun let the questions out. He gestured at her with his arms and bleated happily. She was here! And no means to sound like an adult saying trivial things to a kid but —He held a hoof over her head— she got taller now! Now reaching his shoulder! Was she trying to surpass him so soon?

Lu-la giggled, pointed at herself with a smug look and lifted a tentacle to indeed surpass her friend's head while nodding— Yes, soon he'll be the short one!

Considering her parents height, that would probably be true some day, but for mere pride he still tutted and shook his head while crossing his arms to oppose the statement.

The short moment of silence that followed couldn't last long when Shaun once more laughed softly because, she was here! Lu-la imitated the sound as perfectly as she always did, and Shaun couldn't help but smile warmly at how he had missed seeing her do that.

The sounds of the flock cheering and greeting as well soon were surrounding Lu-la, who was just as happy too say hi back. Shaun exchanged a look with Bitzer, currently leaning on the door frame with crossed arms watching the scene. To the bleated question while pointing at Lu-la, Bitzer answered with a nod and a relaxed smile in contrast to all the stress he went through that night— They arrived on time as promised, this was their reward.

An energetic and well awake lamb arriving at the scene soon had everyone stopping on their tracks, gasps coming from the sheep present there, and an unspoken but still comprehensible _'ooh...'_ being heard behind the hoof covering Shaun's mouth.

Looking at her son and then at Bitzer, Timmy's mom(with her hair down and make up on) gave the dog an arched brow as her hooves went to her hips. Bitzer expression of dawning realization stayed there a moment before he straightened to wave his paws back and forth with a nervous chuckle — There-there was a funny explanation for this, really! He just-

Whatever excuse he was going to think of the moment he looked away couldn't even come out when, after hearing a sigh, one of his paws received a high-five. Bitzer couldn't help but just blink at the sight of Timmy's mom going inside the barn to lift the lamb on her arms.

After a relieved sigh at seeing no harm was done, Shaun noticed Lu-la standing at her side. Smiling, he offered her one hoof, which she gladly took with a tentacle. With a chuckle the young sheep also high-fived Bitzer's still lifted other paw before going inside the barn with the alien.

The rest of the flock followed suit, and all the sheepdog could do as the sheep went to change the lightbulb like nothing happened was stand there processing everything — Was that a relay? Was he- was he out of responsibilities now?

The tiredness of that night feel on his shoulders all of sudden at the realization, making him need to collapse on the closest hay bale too hard to with a relieved sigh. At the feeling of a hoof patting his shoulder sympathetically, the sheepdog tiredly opened one eye to see it was Nuts the one bleating at him— It was okay, taking care of a lamb and a baby alien could suck the energy out of anybody.

As nuts as that sounded, Bitzer had to agree.

\--

Plenty of time was left before sunrise or Lu-la's parents arrived, and for the flock plenty of time equaled plenty of fun to have.

Lu-la powers came in handy for that. Even if Bitzer considered easier to just tell how and why Lu-la was there, the alien still preferred to say it herself by using her telekinesis and random objects of the farm to pull off a show. The sheep, each one drinking a cup of hot chocolate a back-on-her-usual-attire-Timmy's mom made for them, were pretty entertained by it. Timmy mostly, but it was obvious big part of that came from succeding on convincing his mom to give up on making him go to sleep.

Bitzer had only limited himself to bite the dog snack that replaced the poisonous-for-dogs drink with a bit of indignation. Yeah, the floating objects and light were quite impressive, but the sheepdog still thought his storytelling could've been just at entertaining.

After that came a...quite peculiar and 'we-should-have-seen-that-coming' kind of charades game. Poor Lu-la had raised her tentacle excitedly more than once to give an answer, but her descriptions with her own charades to do so just gave away that she only knew things from her own planet; and the same happened when she was the one trying to let the rest guess. Only Nuts had been able to guess what she was referring to(for some reason) but besides of that, everyone ended confused to the point of wondering if snails actually had one head or two. Hazel had shyly admitted the game was not one of her best ideas.

Then the kids started a game of tag, of which Shaun was the first victims, then following the twins then the rest of the sheep that still had some energy to participate(Timmy's mom and Shirley were not included in that, but Lu-la did tickle the last by hiding inside her wool at some point). Bitzer was way too tired for that by now, so by lying down on a hay aquare and pulling his hat over his eyes to pretend sleep, he managed to escape the game entirely.

His facade broke down the moment he heard Shaun's bleats of fun turning into desperate calls answered by an alien laugh. He lifted his hat to see Lu-la waving at the sheep from the edge of the loft as Shaun moved his hooves desperately telling her to come down.

Now, if there was something Bitzer was used to, it was to stop reckless animals from putting themselves in danger the moment he saw them, so the pointing paw and the whistle that sounded loudly a moment later could be blamed as just a mere reaction of his body.

Lu-la straightened at that and looked at the sheepdog, as well as the sheep raising a brow at him. Chuckling nervously, Bitzer stored his whistle back under his hat— Sorry, the old habit.

To Shaun's surprise, the sheepdog's gesture telling the alien both _'don't do that'_ and _'come down'_ were listened to, and in seconds she was standing next to the young sheep hugging her plush nervously. Shaun looked at Bitzer with wide eyes because _she actually obeyed him._ The stare was met with a cocky smile showing the sheepdog's current state of feeling superior.

Even if the babysitter session had made his authority feel...kind of questioned by the kids that night, Bitzer still remembered the way she had followed Bitzer around after the spaceship accident happened, how she had waited for his approval for the 'climbing the tower plan' later on...nothing that fit the 'never listens' description Shaun had given. With that Bitzer could proudly say that, between all the animals in the room, he was the one Lu-la respected the most as an adult to actually listen to his orders.

Just for that he'll consider forgiving the 'dressing him like a clown' thing.

The second of guilt Lu-la felt was gone as quick as it came when she saw something interesting at the other side of the room, which she went to touch, which alarmed Shaun because _that was not a toy._ To Shaun's glance asking for help, Bitzer returned to hide his eyes behind his hat and cross his arms behind his head to return to the sleeping facade— A relay was a relay. And Shaun could use some extra responsibility tonight after arriving a few minutes late.

The glare he could feel behind the fabric only made the small feeling of revenge even more satisfying.

\--

The sky was slowly beginning to change colours by the moment the kids(and the rest of the adults with them) lost their seemingly interminable energy. The will to still stay awake could do nothing against yawns and constant need to rub their eyes and in no time the little ones of the group soon found a comfy place to fall asleep in the big barn.

That place was Shaun's shoulder for Lu-la, and to shake the routine a bit the same sheep's lap instead of his mother's to Timmy. The leader of the flock considered that cute at first, but the fact that he now couldn't move that much soon got him to grimace at having to do what he was not used to and stay still— Shirley was right there! Didn't her amount wool seem like a comfier bed to them?

Bitzer found the struggle of the sheep at his side funny like the rest of the flock, but it wasn't long before the leader of the flock ended following the same path of yawning and nodding off. In no time, the sheepdog also had someone using him as a pillow.

Timmy barely woke up by the movement, sleepingly blinking and only finishing trapping Bitzer in the cuddle pile when he accommodated into both laps.

To the general _'_ _aww_ ' of the flock Bitzer could only wave a dismissive paw and look away hoping his embarrassement blush wasn't noticeable. He saw Timmy's mom taking a picture with the old camera and ugh, he just knew this was another one for the photo album.

[**_(It_** _**went into the photo album)**_](https://soniana-draws.tumblr.com/post/613737015323836416/to-the-general-aww-of-the-flock-bitzer-could)

\--

No one, not even the rooster was awake when once again the now orange sky of Mossy Bottom farm was invaded by an unknown object for that land.

It was a mere coincidence that Lu-la was the first opening her eyes. She stretched her tentacles out, then rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes as one of her ears perked at a familiar sound her brain struggled to register yet.

Smacking her lips and half-liddely looking around the barn full of sleeping animals for some seconds, she finally widened her eyes at recognizing it was the sound of a ship. Shaun was the first to be pulled off his dream by a tentacle violently shaking his arm and the chants of 'Me-ma!' and 'Ub-do!' along with babbling being repated on his ears.

The movement woke up Bitzer, who nearly feel from the hay at suddenly not having any wooly head to rest on, followed by Timmy who's first decision was to go with his mom. In no time the fuzz had the rest of the barn groaning and slowly waking up to start their lacked-of-sleep day.

When both barn's door opened the farm residents(and their guest) could effectively confirm the sun was out, and so Lu-la's parents who were leaving their already landed spaceship, laughing and apparently having had a good time in their romantic picnic. They received their daughter with a warm hug.

While Lu-la stood at their side, Bitzer handed the adult aliens the lunchbox and the plush(which Lu-la quickly took for herself) with a wagging tail— As they could see, he took care of their daughter just fine. _'Such a good dog! So responsible!'_ they must be thinking.

What he forgot was that the untouched brocoli was still there. Me-ma arched a brow at him at opening the box, and all Bitzer could do at his responsible image being shattered in seconds like that was chuckle nervously and shrug. Lu-la sticking her tongue out in disgust saved him any explanation; Bitzer had to lightly nudge Shaun at seeing him imitate the expression.

A defeated sigh left Ub-do when her daughter just avoided the subject by following a butterfly. Me-ma answered to that with a reassuring smile and patting the back of his husband. The _'give it time_ ' when talking about children just trascended any language barrier.

The moment for Lu-la to leave seemed to come when her Ub-do called for her, but was interrupted by Timmy's mom giving the old camera to Shaun and making him realize something important: They didn't have any pictures with Lu-la!— He bleated while waving the camera in the air, which the flock and Bitzer all seemed to add their own positive feedback to.

Lu-la brought her gaze back to her friends, tilted her head, then looked at her parents expectantly. When they smiled and gestured for her to go with the group she didn't think twice.

Ub-do had to receive a little help from Timmy's mom to understand how to use the old camera, but out of that everyone was able to be ready for the picture in less than a minute— Bitzer had narrow his eyes at the flock for that because how come _now_ that happened and not in picture day?  
  
Lu-la was in the front, with Shaun and Bitzer at her side, Timmy being lifted to be over them, and the rest of the flock all finding an spot to appear in the picture somewhere around them. No one could really keep it serious, so peace sings, exaggerated cheering poses and any silly thing that could come to the mind were done for that picture. While Ub-do used the camera, Me-ma also took a picture with the digital tablet for her daughter to have too.

After the general shared laugh for how silly each one of them looked in the photo, the time to say goodbye came. But Lu-la didn't look sad this time, neither Shaun when they were allowed to share that moment for themselves. Afterall this was not a goodbye anymore, _it was a 'see you later'._

Shaun lifted his hoof with a smile, which Lu-la still remembered how to answer to and returned the high-five with a smile of her own. They hugged, for a moment being alone in that embrace until Bitzer joined in, then Timmy, then the rest of the flock, and so repeating the scene from their last goodbye.

From the tentacle of both her parents Lu-la returned to the spaceship, the blue family waving goodbye a last time before the metalic door closed in front of them. Shaun knew he said this wasn't a goodbye, but he still couldn't help the light dampening of his eyes as he waved back to the ship flying away.

As if a big weight was suddenly out of their shoulders, the moment the ship finally dissapeared from the sky both Shaun and Bitzer's reactions being automatic; the dog slouching over with a paw going to his lower back, and the young sheep rubbing a hoof over his tired neck.

A defeated sigh left them at the same time, and their exchanged gazes were followed by an amused chuckle— As fun at that was, both could agree that was enough of babysitting for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this not-so-lil thing I wrote. My main tumblr is [@Soniana252](https://soniana252.tumblr.com) I case you wanna see me rambling about the show and reblogging fanart, aand my art blog is [@soniana-draws](https://soniana-draws.tumblr.com) where I post once in a while some aardman stuff(mostly sts)


End file.
